


Painted Nails

by ego_to_ego



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: (Referenced) - Freeform, But could also be platonic, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Memories, Spa Day, Who Killed Markiplier - Freeform, kinda shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ego_to_ego/pseuds/ego_to_ego
Summary: Wilford thinks Dark needs a break. Dark disagrees.





	Painted Nails

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this weeks ago but never posted it. Decided I might as well, so I hope you enjoy!

Dark had a splitting headache.

He was trying to go over Google’s reports on social media activity, but the numbers kept blurring and the lines kept overlapping. His vision was pulsing along with the pounding of his head. The demon groaned, pushing himself back from his desk. He still had stacks of paperwork to go through.

Dark rolled his neck, wincing as the jagged bones reset into place, causing sparks of pain to travel down his spine.

He was just about to get back to work when a loud bang jolted him upright. The shower of glitter that landed on his head a second afterward informed Dark exactly what he had just heard.

Wilford Warfstache slung his arms over Dark’s shoulders, missing the sharp hiss of pain Dark made as his back was forced to support the weight of Wil’s body.

“I’m booooooored,” Wilford whined. Dark pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He did not have time to babysit right now.

“Wil, I am working. Could you kindly fuck off?”

Wilford pouted, mustache drooping.

“Ya know, I think you need a break.” he said. He stood up, finally releasing the burden on Dark’s shoulders. He snapped his fingers, and Dark’s desk was completely clear, paperwork disappearing with a pop.

Dark’s shell cracked, a blue and red figure ripping to the side in a scream before his composure returned.

“Can you _not_ be a pain in the ass for once in your life?” Dark said flatly.

“Shush, Darkipoo. You look _exhausted._ I’m sure you have all sorts of dark circles under all that makeup”. Wil grabbed Dark’s hand and pulled him out of his seat. He dragged him towards Dark’s adjoining room. Once released, Dark immediately collapsed face first on his bed. His aura was twitching and pulling apart as Dark resisted the urge to scream into his pillow.

“Let’s have a spa day!”

Dark rolled over to see Wilford dramatically gesturing to the array of materials he had made appear on Dark’s dresser.

“First...” Wilford grabbed a package of makeup wipes. “Let’s clean up that face of yours.” Dark growled but sat up and didn’t resist as Wilford aggressively rubbed his eyes, the wipe taking off his eyeliner in black smears. When he was done, Wilford tisked.

“I was right. You look _horrible_.”

Dark rolled his eyes.

“Well just because you’re a piece of shit doesn’t mean you can’t be beautiful!”

Wilford turned around again, grabbing a bottle of black nail polish of the dresser. He was a little aggressive with it, considering he comically knocked over every single other item on the dresser like he was trying to get a strike in bowling.

“Wilford, please.You’re going to paint my whole hand black.”

Wilford gasped dramatically. “You doubt my ability?” He held up his own hand, showing the glittering pick color of his fingernails, and winked. “I can promise you, I’ve had plenty of practice.”

And, suddenly, Dark’s aura was overwhelmed with red, and he was flooded with a memory that wasn’t his.

 

_“William, dear, you’re painting my entire finger black,” Celine giggled._

_“I guess I’ll just need more practice then” William said, with a wink._

_“You’re ridiculous,” Celine was still smiling. “But I think that can be arranged.” She leaned in, placing a kiss to Will’s lips. His mustache tickled her upper lip as he kissed her back. When they parted, William was gazing down at Celine lovingly behind his rose-tinted glasses._

_“Celine, I-”_

 

“DARK!”

The demon was ripped from the memory when his head was wrenched to the side. It took a moment to realize this was because Wilford had slapped him. He reeled backward, clutching his stinging cheek with one hand.

“You were just staring off in space.” Wilford explained. “I was _trying_ to tell you about the new idea I had for my TV show. It would-” Wilford paused in his ramblings as Dark buried his face in his hands, red aura growing out of control as the blue retreated. “Are you still listening?”

Dark wasn’t listening at all, he was too busy trying to convince himself that he _wasn’t_ Celine, and that he shouldn’t have her memories.

Finally realizing that maybe he should be caring about Dark’s wellbeing, Wilford placed his arm on Dark’s shoulder, just like he had seen in the movies.

“Are you alright, my good man?”

Unfortunately that was all it took for Dark to snap. He shoved Wilford away, rising to his feat.

“Get. Out.” he growled. His aura unfurled, cloaking the room in darkness. The pink of Wilford’s hair and mustache started to turn monochrome as tendrils whipped out to lash against his face.

“You don’t scare me, Darky” Wilford singsonged, unfazed by the situation.

That was, until the high-pitched ringing of his aura got louder, to the point where it was physically painful.

Wilford’s shoulders tensed, but he refused to flinch.

“Dark. Stop it.” Wilford said with gritted teeth.

He wasn’t planning on giving in, but it became a little too much when he felt his ears starting to bleed, warm liquid dripping down his jaw.

“You’re just being a grump. I’ll come back later,” he said before disappearing into thin air. Dark was relieved as soon as Wilford was gone, allowing his aura to run wild for a couple seconds more before taking a few deep breaths and pulling himself back together.

Dark felt horrible. His headache was back even stronger than before, and his damn papers were still missing from his desk. With a sigh, Dark decided to just give in and go to bed early.

The next morning, Dark woke up at 5 am like usual. He almost could have forgotten the disaster that was the night before, except for the fact that his room was an absolute mess. Wil’s beauty products (and Dark’s lamp) had been thrown against the walls from the force of Dark’s aura.

Just another thing to add to the to do list. Dark decided he would deal with it later. Right now, he needed a shower. After scrubbing himself clean and getting into a fresh suit, Dark decided he might as well leave his office and talk to Google about his “missing paperwork”. His hair was still wet as he combed it over his left eye, careful not to let it smudge his eyeliner. Appearances are very important to him. He pushed open the door to his office, and looked down in mild surprise when the movement made a small clinking sound.

Knocked over right outside his office was a bottle of black nail polish, with a little heart-shaped note taped to it.

Dark stooped over to pick it up.

_Didn’t mean to keep this with me. You should wear it, it totally goes with your look. Call me any time if you want a repeat spa day ;)_

-Wil <3

Dark smiled a little bit to himself, pocketing the bottle. Wil definitely brought out the human side to him. He hadn’t even thought he _had_ a human side, but here he was, smiling like an idiot over a bottle of nail polish.

Dark pulled himself out of his reverie, remembering he still had work to do. As he strode down the hallway towards the Googles’ room, he could hear the lilt of Wilford’s voice from the studio, ordering people around like always. And Dark definitely did _not_ remember when that voice was a little gruffer, a little more contained. Because those were _not_ his memories.

Dark shook his head, trying to detach the thoughts from his brain. He wasn’t going to let another day be ruined for him.

He would get the files from Google, get some work done, and then _maybe_ indulge Wilford in some ridiculous antics. If he had free time.

 _You’re only trying to gain his trust,_ one part of his mind told him, trying to keep what remained of the demon’s dignity.

 _It’ll be easier to break him that way_.

Dark scoffed to himself. He had long given up on the thought of manipulating Wilford into _anything._ He wasn’t sure if that was because he couldn’t, or because he didn’t want to.

Probably both. And honestly, Dark was okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at @ego-to-ego on Tumblr! Comments are much appreciated but of course not required.


End file.
